


Septic Shadows

by ShadyShadowDemon, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Anti is bored, and, as a result, he ends up getting a little too close to a certain demon that runs the Iplier Ego HQ. Could this be the start of something beautiful?





	Septic Shadows

Anti sat reluctantly on the couch at the Iplier’s place, toying with his favorite knife. 

He didn’t want to be there, that much was obvious. But, Chase wanted to hang out with Bing, and Henrik had something he needed to discuss with Edward, and of course Jameson wanted to see his dapper Mark counterpart. 

So Marvin had decided that they should all go. For some reason that included Anti, much to his dismay.

Dark was not pleased about all the noise that his house hold suddenly had. 

He was half tempted to kick everyone out. He didn’t only because he didn’t feel like dealing with the passive aggression and possibly flat out aggression the other Ipliers would give him. 

He had enough of a headache already. He found himself vacating his own study in search of something, he wasn’t entirely sure what. But he found himself standing in the room where Anti was. 

He looked over at the other demon, sensing that he didn’t want to be here. “Am I correct to assume they dragged you along against your will?” He inquired.

Anti scratched at the bloody slit on his neck and rolled his eyes slightly. “I̶s ͝it t̕h͏a̵t ob͠viou̶s͝?”

Dark rolled his neck with a sickening pop. “Yes. It is apparent you don’t want to be here. Which, I can hardly blame you. I don’t even want to be here.” He admitted.

“T͢hen ͠w̶hy̴ ͡don'̡t̴ ye l͘e̷a͘ve͞?” He twisted on the couch, moving so he was upside down, his legs up over the back. His already short top fell down over his chest as he stretched out, hanging almost to the floor, his green hair brushing the carpet.

“…and trust that I won’t come back to a burned down house or worse? Not likely.” Dark scoffed, clasping his hands behind his back. He looked at Anti. “Why don’t you? You could just as easily walk out the door.”

“.͟.͡.a͠n̨’ ͟d̷o wh͠at̢? ͘No̧ ̷wơn͠der ͘yer şo ̛upti͞g͜ht,̵ if ye n̢e̷ver͝ get͞ out. Y̢a̷ n͟eed a ͢stres̛s re̢li̴ȩver͡.̵” He winked at Dark and giggled, his voice glitchy and distorted.

Dark raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Oh do I now?” He sounded amused more than anything.

Anti grinned, showing off his fangs with a slight glint in his solid black eyes. “I g͢i̧v͢e ̕a̷ ͞w̵onder͜f͠ul m͏a̧s̵sage~̛”

Dark tilted his head. “Well you certainly have my interest.” He stated, watching the other carefully.

With a crack, Anti’s knuckles popped as he flexed his lithe fingers, showing off his long claws with another wink. He used his finger to beckon Dark closer.

Dark’s eyes flashed red for a split second, too short and fast to even notice as he went closer to Anti, cautious. He grinned playfully at him and sat up, tucking his long legs underneath him and rolling his shoulders. “Sit̴.͘”

Dark complied, if a little hesitantly. He was tense, unsure if he should relax around Anti or not. The other demon could just as easily stab him right now.

Anti set his knife down and reached out and pressed his hands to Dark’s shoulders. “Rela͟x. ͢I do͞n't̡ bit̨e͞. ͝Unless̨ ̢of ço̧u͏rs҉e y̢e͢ ̶wa͢nt͠ ͝mȩ t҉ǫ.”

Dark scoffed and tried to relax. It wasn’t something he did well. He was usually torn between making sure nobody was killing each other, and fending off people who were trying to kill him. But he tried.

Anti pressed his fingers down, immediately sparking feeling in Dark’s tense muscles. He was not lying when he said he gave a good massage. 

Every touch pulled the tension and aches from his back and shoulders as he pressed his fingers down against the muscles. Dark closed his eyes, groaning slightly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt at ease or his muscles weren’t tightly coiled. He began to relax.

“I ̷ca̸n ͞d͞ǫ it ̷even bet͢ter ̢if ͜ye͟ lay̷ ̛d̡o͡w҉ņ o͏n ͟yer s͞to͏m̨ac̕h͏.͟” Anti spoke softly.

“Alright…” Dark shifted and laid down in his stomach with a sigh.

Anti quickly moved, crawling over Dark and sitting on his lower back, his fingers kneading through the tight muscles down Dark’s back. 

It felt like pure bliss. Dark bit his lip and closed his eyes, suppressing the noises that were about to escape him. His mind was in an elevated state of bliss and he let go of all his concerns, focusing only in the feeling of Anti massaging his back.

Anti paid special attention to Dark’s neck, since it wasn’t a secret that it was one of the areas that bugged him most. 

After a while, Dark was numb, relaxed, and all his tension was gone. He hummed softly. When Anti massaged his neck he let out a strangled moan. He kept his eyes closed tightly. He didn’t bother stopping Anti even after he was completely relaxed.

Eventually, Anti stilled in his motions, keeping his hands on Dark’s back. “H͏o͢w ͠d͞o̸es that ͝fe̶el? Beţter?”

Dark nodded. “Much better.” He said softly. “Thank you.”

“Ye̷a̶h,͘ n̡o̧ pŗo̸b͢le̛m.” He climbed off of him, a bit of a blush on his pale face.

Dark sighed and sat up, reclining in the couch in an upright position as he looked over at Anti, tilting his head, a small smirk in place.

“T̵he fo̧o͞k ye͏ sm҉irkin'̴ ̨at?̧” Anti scowled a bit, putting his hands on his hips.

Dark raised an eyebrow, smirk widening bit. 

“Absolutely nothing.” He said, a bit smugly.

Anti hissed at him in response.


End file.
